Already Gone
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: "If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."


Author's Note: one of my many stories on my other fanfiction account (LilyLunaLovegood) on harrypotterfanfiction. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Kelly Clarkson and the Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling. That leaves me with an idea and any characters that are not the official list of Harry Potter characters that is on Wikipedia.

_**Remember all the things we wanted?**_  
_**All our memories they're haunted**_  
_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

I had been ten years old when I saw Harry James Potter for the very first time. I could immediately tell it was him because of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that I apparently only saw. He had been so sweet when he asked my mum for help and that only increased my young crush on him.

Then, when he would come visit Ron, he actually spoke to me like an actual human being not Ron's little, annoying sister. I joined their little trio during the holidays and felt included. I knew that Harry would never love me, so I gave up after a little bit. Then, when Harry started to like me, I was ecstatic.

Then, I remembered that I was with Dean and he really was a sweet boy. I convinced myself that Harry should have realized he liked me when he still had the chance to pursue me. I carried on my relationship with Dean, all the while wishing it was Harry instead.

_**Even with our firsts held high**_  
_**It never would've worked out right yet**_  
_**We were always meant for do or die**_

When we'd first started going out, people started betting on us. Romilda Vane bet we wouldn't last a week, but she never got her twenty galleons back. Cho Chang but we'd burn out after a month, but she never got her thirty galleons back. But, Seamus Finnegan was the one who won saying that we'd break up at the end of the year. Seamus had originally bet 40 galleons and walked away with 400 galleons.

He had come up to thank me for the money and promised to buy me something with his winnings. He was unaware, however, of my talent with the bat bogey hex and still winces when he blows his nose. He wouldn't go near me for the first part of my sixth year after that.

Later, though, he did say that he was sorry we broke up. The only reason he knew we'd break up was because he knew that if anything major happened relating to oldy voldy, he'd break up with me to protect me. He said that he knew that Harry really loved me and we'd get back together after old voldy was killed off. I appreciated the effort, but I knew that if I believed that I'd be holding onto a lost cause.

_**I didn't want us to burn out, I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop**_  
_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter, where we take this road**_  
_**Someone's got to go**_  
_**I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better**_  
_**But I want you to move on, So I'm already gone**_

He hadn't wanted to do it. He had wanted to stay with her, he loved her, but he knew he was putting her in danger. He approached her gravely after the funeral and she looked at him as though expecting what was to come.

"Ginny, I don't think this is going to work out alright." He admitted and was waiting for a bat bogey hex or a leglock jinx. But, nothing came. Instead, Ginny's eyes began to water and she wearily said,

"Alright." Harry, though very confused, took advantage of the opportunity and walked away without looking back.

Ginny walked back up to Hogwarts with tears streaming down her face, unnoticed by anyone. She knew Harry was being chivalrous, and she hated it, but she knew he had to do it.

Besides, if him breaking up with her meant that less and less families would be torn apart, then she was just fine with that.

_**Looking at you makes it harder**_  
_**But I know that you'll find another**_  
_**That doesn't always make you want to cry**_

Harry walked through the castle under the invisibility cloak towards the Forbidden Forest. He had almost run into various people several times but managed to avoid them. He was so close and yet so far from the Forbidden forest. He contemplated breaking into a run and just as he was about to do so he saw Ginny.

She was comforting a small boy who seemed to not be able to find his parents in the middle of battle. He was crying and looked to be about ten. Harry wasn't sure why someone that young had been allowed to come battle, but he didn't have time to think of reasons why. He was too mesmerised by Ginny.

"It'll be alright, sweet heart. I'm sure your mummy and daddy are somewhere in the castle. You'll be just fine; I won't let anything happen to you." She said confidently. Harry was impressed that she had made such a big promise to such a small boy, but he was not surprised. Ginny had always been kind and fiercely loyal. He decided that was why he was fighting. Why he was going to go meet his fate.

For Ginny.

_**Started with a perfect kiss**_  
_**Then we could feel the poison set in**_  
_**Never could keep this love alive**_

Their first kiss had been magical and full of life. He loved her, she loved him, and they were meant to be.

That's what he believed then. Now, he wasn't so sure. He loved Luna, he really did, but he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. While Luna was dainty and delicate, Ginny was strong and passionate. Luna was blonde and graceful, Ginny was fiery and proud. Luna and he had very little arguments, Ginny and he had argued all the time.

It was obvious that Luna was the perfect choice for him. Right?

_**You know that I love you so**_  
_**I love you enough to let you go**_

"Why?" a voice asked from behind Ginny and she jumped as she turned around nearly dropping a stack of plates.

"What?"

"Why did you break up with me so easy? I was expecting a fight, a hex, a jinx, a curse! Why was there no argument?" he asked.

"I was getting ready to fight against you on the breakup. Then, I saw one of the Montgomery sisters walking away looking sad. Her family had already been torn apart and that was just one person I'd thought of. If breaking up with you meant that nobody else had to have the same sadness in their eyes, then I was OK with us not being together. While, I do believe that Dumbledore would have been furious if he had been there, he was always preaching love, but I knew that this was more important." She said before walking away. Harry stood there, dumbstruck, and more confused than ever before.

_**I'm already gone**_  
_**You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong**_  
_**I'm already gone**_  
_**There's no moving on, so I'm already gone**_

I stood at the altar waiting for Luna to make her grand entrance. I looked in the crowd and grinned as I saw all the Weasleys waiting for me to excitedly get married. Except for one.

I looked in the back and noticed Ginny in the last pew looking uncomfortable. When she noticed me staring she waved and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. The music began and I was distracted by Luna making her entrance.

She was in an extravagant white dress with her long hair elegantly done up, she was a sight to behold. She seemed to simply glow, but clearly not enough to hold my attention. My eyes glanced to Ginny as she quietly and discreetly walked out of the church not able to take it anymore.

"We are gathered here today to witness the unity between Harry James Potter and Luna Aurelia Lovegood. Is there anyone who objects to these two being united?" Nobody in the church dared to say anything, so Harry took the lead.

"I'm sorry." Harry said and the entire crowd gasped. The Weasleys looked, surprisingly, relieved. Luna looked like she was about to cry.

"It's not you, it's me. Well, actually it's us." He said the crowd gasped, but Luna looked a little less sad.

"So, I'm assuming you're going after Ginny, right?" the crowd continued to gasp and Harry shot an annoyed look at them.

"How did you know?"

"The way you look at her."

"And you're actually OK with this." Luna stood and thought pondering for a moment.

"Actually, yes. I'll find someone who I love and who loves me. Ginny defended me in school when anyone called me Loony Lovegood. I'm not going to stand in the way of her getting her happily ever after. You defeated Voldemort. You deserve your happily ever after and Ginny is the girl to give it to you." She said sweetly. Harry hugged Luna and pulled her close.

"Thank you for being an amazing friend." Luna shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Just letting nature take its course. But, if you leave Ginny at the altar, you'll have to endure the wrath of Ginny, the Weasleys, _and_ me." She glared for a moment before smiling again. She turned to crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she announced and the crowd looked at her shock. "I am now a single woman! But, before I can celebrate this fact, I need somebody to tell me where Ginny Weasley most likely went."

"Kings Cross." Ron said immediately. Everyone looked at him in confusion until he elaborated.

"It's the place where Ginny first saw Harry. It only makes sense."

_**Remember all the things we wanted?**_  
_**All our memories they're haunted**_  
_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

"Ginny!" Harry shouted as he raced through the crowd at Kings Cross station. She either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He darted through angry Brits and tapped the redhead on the shoulder. A woman turned around who was most definitely not Ginny and Harry looked ashamed.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She nodded and bustled off before having to speak to him for too long.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry turned around and saw leaving a ticket booth with a ticket in hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"How do you get to Platform 9 and ¾?" he asked and Ginny looked confused.

"What? Why are you asking me that, you should know?"

"That is the first thing I ever said in your presence. I was asking your mum and you were grinning the whole time. That was the first thing I ever said to you and I don't want it one to be the last. I didn't marry Luna."

"I see that." She responded.

"I don't love her. When I told her, she said that she had a feeling and would be alright. She'll find someone who she loves and who loves her. You defended her in school when anyone called her Loony Lovegood. She was said wasn't going to stand in the way of you getting your happily ever after. I defeated Voldemort. She said I deserve my happily ever after and you are the girl to give it to me. Ginny, will you let me give you a happily ever after?" he asked, pulling out a diamond engagement ring.

The devil and angel went crazy inside her head. The devil told her that he should have gotten her when he had her. The angel told her that this was really what she wanted.

"I don't know…" she trailed off looking uncertain. She was still afraid he would leave her again. Harry, as if reading her mind, continued.

"Ginny, I have always loved you and I always will. You stole my heart in this place years ago, let me steal yours." Ginny smiled before kissing him.

"Harry, you've had my heart this entire time. I love you, I always will, and I would love to marry you."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
